Sword Anima Online
by Xamusel - Gamma 11
Summary: When a glitch in the system forces the main protagonist to start from scratch on their character for Sword Art Online, a large amount of repercussions change the fates of not just the party, but the worlds all around. Originally a Quest fic on Sufficient Velocity. Rated T for the time being, may bump to M later.
1. Prologue

**Xamusel: Well… this is a thing. Not only are we dealing a severe blow to canon, this story will have a lot of crossover material, especially given the circumstances involved in this fanfic. Hopefully this story will get some good constructive criticism, and even garner some nice reviews, more or less.**

**Before we get started with the story, I would like to thank Takeshi Yamato for helping me decide how this will go about, at least for this prologue (and whatever else will happen in the future for this story). Here's a salute to you, man, you deserve it!**

**Well… on with the story!**

* * *

**Prologue****: ****_Opening Time_**

* * *

I don't believe it... even though I had a character already made ready to import from the Beta Period, it says I'm unable to access the data involved with my character, so I have to redo everything involving said crummy piece of code!

Oh well... I guess now would be the right time to play as my real gender. Still, before I do that, I need to confirm something. I type in my previous character's name in the name field.

**Data involving this name is corrupted**

Well... seems like that was the reason why I can't use my previous character. So... now that I have absolutely no idea what to do with this, I'll start my character creation over again, just to see what I might get out of this.

Almost as soon as I decide that, I started making my character the right way, from the ground up. Therefore, I'll start with my name.

The name my character will have needs to be based on some part of me… well, my only options seem to be a toss-up between **Touka**, **Kirika**, and **Tougaya**.

Eventually, I chose Kirika. Anyway, after inputting my screen name, I decided to shrink my proportions, so to speak… I always felt uncomfortable with my real three sizes for some reason. Besides which, the game wouldn't support the rack I have, as it turned out.

Letting out a small sigh as I saw the floating screen with my ingame avatar floating in it reflect the changes I had made, I made a few last minute adjustments before I panned the screen around the avatar to see it from all angles. Mmm, I was practically itching to get into the game, so I'd just have to ignore the finest of the adjustments. If there was an option to change my avatar's appearance later on, maybe I could use it… but that would have to wait.

Without further ado, I accepted the changes and started configuring my stats, which were simply… wait, hold on a second. These aren't the right stats!

It turns out that I have eight stats to fill in… with 70 points to divvy between them. The stats apparently are:

Strength, Dexterity, Agility, Constitution, Intelligence (and I was seriously wondering what sort of stat _that_ was), Power, Willpower, and Perception.

…seriously, what is _wrong_ with the people making this game?

In any event, I decided to look up the explanations for each stat, hoping beyond all hope that they made sense. The results surprised me:

Strength: The ability to lift heavy weights, deal major damage, and break objects.

Dexterity: Physical skill and coordination, it's the ability to make precise attacks, as well as block them.

Agility: The ability to be acrobatic and dodge better.

Dexterity and Agility define reaction speed together.

Constitution: Good for gaining extra Hit Points, and is also needed for physical resistance and recovering from wounds and diseases, too.

Intelligence: Learning and other logical skills require this one (same with spell usage).

Power: The ability to influence and resist the supernatural (and stand out in a crowd).

Willpower: Mental strength (especially useful for Psychics).

Perception: Represents your five senses and instinct.

**Friendly reminder: no stat can go over 10 right off the bat. Neither should a stat be under 4.**

…well, time to decide how to handle this. I decided to divvy my point total as follows:

Strength: 8

Dexterity: 10

Agility: 10

Constitution: 8

Intelligence: 8

Power: 8

Willpower: 8

Perception: 10

Taking the time to look over my stats one more time, I nodded in satisfaction and pressed the button confirming my selection. My surroundings quickly faded away to white as I was greeted by the message congratulating me on successfully creating my character. It was a short while before it faded away - I could almost feel the system working to process my entry into the world once again as bright colors faded into view and I started to regain sensation in my virtual body.

* * *

Upon arriving in the Starting Town, I rushed through the town, as I already knew the layout of the 1st Floor by heart. It was while I was running when something strange occurred… well, strange for me, anyway.

From behind me, as I rushed towards an exit, I heard a female voice call out to me. "E-Excuse me, miss!"

Slowing down to stop in place, I turn around to see a girl about my age, with long honey-brown hair and golden-brown eyes, wearing a basic outfit for female PCs. "Me?" I asked her, just to make sure she was talking about me.

As she slowed down herself, she asked me, "I don't recall seeing any other females around this alleyway, do you?"

"Er, no, I don't…" I said, looking around for any other people in the alleyway. Upon noticing we were the only people in the alley, I was about to give her my full attention when I saw a strange, out of place doorway with the door open.

As if ignoring the fact that I wasn't paying her any attention, I could vaguely make out that she was saying something to me, needing a Beta Tester to help her get started in the game. Instead, something was… I dunno, compelling me to go through the door and close it behind me. As soon as I started walking towards the door, however, the girl who I was going to walk past gripped one of my arms and asked me, "What's wrong? Don't you have knowledge of what it's like to be a Beta Tester for this game?"

Blinking, I shook my head to clear the cobwebs out of it. "No, that's not it," I answered. "I don't know what's wrong with me, though, but I don't recall that door over there being where it is now…" As I said that, I pointed at said door, causing her to look at it.

"Eh?" she blinked in surprise and looked at the door. "What's wrong with the door?" she asked.

I couldn't answer then, but, if I could go back in time, I'd probably have said it was a life changing door that could easily force both of us to be lost on a quest to get back home.

* * *

**Xamusel: Well… hope this helps you guys know the differences compared to canon SAO. This is actually meant more to be an obvious AU on the original storyline, but it's got some elements of a Quest-fic, which will only be obvious if you look at it from a certain perspective… or from a specific site.**

**Well, anyway, time to see what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 001

**Xamusel: Alright, everyone, time for the next part of the story. Now we get to the obviously AU portion of the story… and everything else about this story will definitely be AU of normal SAO. Still have Takeshi helping out here, at least in regards to the choices being made, so please give a warm round of applause for him.**

**Chapter one? Here we come!**

* * *

**Chapter 1****: ****_The Power of Choices… perhaps?_**

* * *

As soon as I fully got a grip on myself, I spoke to the girl in my general proximity. "So, what's your screen name?" I asked her.

"Eh?" the girl in front of me asked curiously. "Isn't it impolite to ask for one's name without giving your own first?"

Wanting to palm myself in the face, I resisted the urge to do so, instead sighing heavily. "Right, sorry…" I answered. "My screen name is Kirika. What's yours?"

"My na- er, sorry, screen name for online games…" she started, before she shook her head. "My screen name is Asuna."

I nodded at that. "Well, Asuna, how about I teach you how the game's supposed to work?" I ask her before I could control my mouth.

Asuna blinked, before she giggled. "Why, of _course_ I'd like to be taught how the game's supposed to work, Kirika! How about we start by investigating the area for things we can do?" she asked at the end, giddy for one reason or another.

I nod once more, before looking at the door again. "Well…" I start, before beckoning her to follow me. "I'm not entirely sure what this door's for, so, we'll start exploring this."

Asuna blinked again, before she asked skeptically, "Are you _sure_ it's a good idea?"

I was about to open my mouth, before I paused in mid-motion. Was it a good idea? On the one hand, the door was obviously different from the standard door, as I went down this alleyway before without even seeing it there. On the other hand… I dunno, it feels _right_ for me to go down this door, with Asuna included if at all possible.

Well, the decision was made before I had to start thinking on it.

"Well, Asuna," I said, even as I walked to the door. "I hope you're ready for something more exciting after we check the door out on the other side."

"O-Oh!" she got out, following me from behind at a fast pace. "I'll be right with you, Kirika!" she added.

As soon as we stepped through the doorway, we saw that the interior of the building was not at all like the exterior, since the walls surrounding us were many feet higher than the exterior of the building. Before us was a corridor that stretched from the left to the right, both ends stretching a fair portion of distance in meters.

However, before we could look any further, the door behind us closed and disintegrated into the wall where we stood. "Well… this sucks," I commented idly after the door had replaced itself with a wall for five seconds.

"H-Huh?" Asuna questioned as she looked at where the door was. "Wh-Where did the door go?!"

_What is your desired strength?_

"Eeeeeeeek!" Asuna let out as she heard what I did, jumping out of her skin… even though I was scared as well, I don't think I was able to elaborate that like she did. "Wh-Wh-What _was_ that?!"

Before I could answer her, the voice spoke up again.

_If you desire true power…_

The path to the right dimmed into darkness, before a wall suddenly sprung up between us and it.

_…__you must prove yourselves in the corridor to the left, where your desired strength will show itself._

Well, it seems like we have no choice, do we? I face Asuna and tell her, "I think we need to follow the instructions of the voice, if we're supposed to get out of here."

"Eh?" Asuna blinked at me, before I walked down the corridor ahead of her. "W-Wait a minute, Kirika! We don't even know what the voice wants of us!"

If the footfall I heard from behind me was any indication, she decided to follow me, since we're both stuck here. It seemed like we were stuck without a break in the monotony of walking through the corridor—

Suddenly, we found ourselves at a different door, one that you'd probably find in a sci-fi setting. "Er… what now?" I heard Asuna ask aloud.

_Your desired strength is on the other side of this corridor… before claiming your power, though, tell me this: Which of 20 types of occupations do you wish to specialize in?_

With that, a holographic image of sorts showed up in front of us, showing the first of 20 options. The option in front of us was that of a woman wearing heavy armor, wielding a sword and holding a shield in her off-hand, while fighting an invisible enemy that was in front of her.

_Do you wish to specialize as a Warrior…_

After that holographic image faded, a second image showed up, this time of a woman who was running through somewhere and performing acrobatic leaps and bounds while fighting.

_…__an Acrobatic Warrior…_

A third image showed up as the second one faded away, this time of a woman holding a shield and a spear while defending someone, wearing armor that looked as heavy as the Warrior's, but more… ornate.

_…__a Paladin…_

Another image cycled through the list of available images. This time, a woman dressed in dark armor that was the same heaviness and ornateness as the Paladin's, wielding a heavy sword in one hand, was displayed, controlling a fiendish creature to do her bidding while she fought with her blade.

_…__a Dark Paladin…_

A fifth image cycled through. For this one, a woman wearing heavy armor and carrying a large amount of weapons on her person was shown, even as she fought with one weapon, or even possibly two, at a time.

_…__a Weaponsmaster…_

A sixth image cycled on in. This was one where a woman wearing a traditional Japanese outfit for warrior women and holding a Katana in its scabbard at her waist, drawing it in a pose reminiscent of Iaijutsu and sending what seemed to be a visible shockwave of energy from the blade itself, before sheathing the sword.

_…__a Technician…_

The seventh image cycled in. This time, a woman wearing a Martial Artist's outfit was present, seeming to be punching and kicking the crap out of the invisible foe she was facing.

_…__a Tao…_

An eighth image came on by. A woman with a short sword to her hip and a bow in her hands, wearing an outfit that made moving through the wilderness more bearable, was scoping for potential enemies before firing an arrow.

_…__a Ranger…_

A ninth image cycled in. This time, it looked as if a Kunoichi was blending in with the shadows, waiting for the right time to strike at a target before she struck at someone from behind.

_…__a Shadow…_

A tenth image cycled in. This time, a lady thief of some sort was seen pickpocketing a group of rich men, mainly to do something with their money that even I didn't know what it'd be good for.

_…__a Thief…_

An eleventh image cycled on through. It showed a young woman who wore indescript clothing to blend in with the crowd, walking away from a murder, having managed to assassinate a powerful politician-like figure.

_…__an Assassin…_

A twelfth image came on by. The image showed a woman who had control of the different elements of nature, at least as described in the mystical circles, of which I wouldn't know how I knew that.

_…__a Wizard…_

A thirteenth image cycled in. It showed a woman who could fight with a weapon while using mystical energies as well… why was that a thing?

_…__a Warlock…_

A fourteenth image appeared as the previous left. It had to be a joke… a woman who had control over such dangerous beasts of imagination? Or were they illusions?

_…__an Illusionist…_

Okay, that answered _that_ question… alright, moving on.

A fifteenth image cycled in. A person who had power over their brainwaves was able to use magic… was that right?

_…__a Wizard Mentalist…_

I guess so…

A sixteenth image appeared this time. A woman who had a similar ability to the Illusionist, only I think these ones were real, instead.

_…__a Summoner…_

…I knew it.

A seventeenth image came up. A swordswoman with the ability to summon things was shown in front of us, with nearly everything in front of her an enemy, except for her summons.

_…__a Warrior Summoner…_

An eighteenth image cycled in. This time, it was a noblewoman who had the ability to use her brainwaves to do a whole lot of stuff, even freezing people.

_…__a Mentalist…_

A nineteenth image cycled in. A swordswoman who was… okay, let's call her a Jedi, to make things easier… a Jedi who was able to use a _real_ sword!

_…__a Warrior Mentalist…_

The last image cycled in. It was a woman who had a variety of equipment, with a single blade that looked to be in decent condition, if a little bit used.

_…__or a Freelancer?_

Looking at Asuna, I saw that she had decided on something, so it seemed to me. Looking back at the source of the images, I decided to go with the Weaponsmaster occupation, if only because _someone_ had to be the Tank in our little group.

Walking through the images, Asuna in tow behind me, it was as if a blanket had been lifted up and off of us, revealing that we'd been made into the different choices we selected. I was now wearing armor that, while somewhat sexy, was also very decent at protecting me. As far as what I was wearing, it looked as if someone put a scale and plate mail skirt on me, plus a plate mail top that left a little of my midriff and a large cleavage window exposed… and I thought that I told the system to _shrink_ my sizes, not do the opposite, stupid game! On the other side of the equipment spectrum, I now had a sheathed sword attached to my right hip and a lance as typical of a knight on horseback attached to my back, which… was rather scary to consider.

Regarding Asuna, however, her clothes became a pair of high heeled boots, with fish netting covering her legs and arms, along with hip-length black armored shorts, a long draping red and grey skirt in a fire pattern, with a black, red and silver colored vest with somewhat curved spiked shoulder pads. Not only that, but was Asuna larger around the chest and hips than her avatar suggested, or was that just me? Er… no, it's not just me, they look bigger than they did before. Plus, she was carrying a short sword on her left hip, suggesting that she needed to defend herself better than with what she probably had in mind.

_Kirigaya Touka, you have selected the Weaponsmaster occupation… Yuuki Asuna, you have chosen the Wizard occupation._

Wait, hold up… how the heck did this voice know our real names?!

_How do I know your names, you might ask? I am simply near-omniscient enough to work with knowing who you are. I have been around for such a long time… and I need champions to help defend the realms. You two were the only ones I could get from your world's game… but there will be others as well. Now… step through the door to claim your power._

As we heard that, the door opened in front of us, allowing us to see something intriguing. A pair of orbs, one red and the other blue, were displayed on a pedestal for us to see… though even _I_ could tell that there was something supernatural about them.

Asuna, as we walked in, looked around and asked, "Where are we? And what's with the different objects in the room with us?"

I looked around the room as well. I saw more than just the pair of orbs, in that there were different objects, like a pair of swords that looked rather intimidating, a bladeless hilt for a Western Sword, and even… a pair of yo-yos? There didn't seem to be a door anywhere else in the room, though, which was strange.

_You are currently in the Room of Choices, where you are free to choose one of a select few options presented for you, but nothing more than one at this time. If you need to have the different options elaborated on, feel free to ask… in fact, _please_ ask for elaboration on all options you have. That would make your lives easier. Kirigaya Touka, please make your choice second, for the benefit of Yuuki Asuna._

Well, not like I'd cut in line, so I turned to Asuna and nodded. "Go ahead, Asuna-san," I said.

"R-right," Asuna nodded, before she walked around the room to make her choice. Watching her, I noticed she looked at a few things in particular, namely a book, a burlap bag that looked large and durable enough to carry a 6'7" man weighing in at about 245 pounds, an extendable wand, a Gunpla of some sort (I think), and the blue orb on the pedestal. "What would the book do for me?" she asked.

_The book is actually a Grimoire known as Al Azif, the original Necronomicon, and a source of powerful spells that you'd be hard-pressed to find anywhere else. You might even be able to bring the dead back to life with it… it is up to you, however, to accept her power if you choose to use her form as a Grimoire._

Asuna looked as if she was undecided on the subject. Looking at the bag, she asked, "What about the bag?"

_The bag, an extra-advanced version of the items known individually as a Bag of Holding, would allow you to carry anything within it as long as the total weight doesn't exceed 20,000 pounds, all without you noticing a thing, unless you accidentally destroy the bag from the inside out._

I felt my eyes widen considerably at that, even seeing the same from Asuna. She looked at the extendable wand and asked, "What's this for?"

_The Whip of the Gods is a powerful Air-element artefact, one that would allow you to use Air-element magic without worry about the natural elemental alignment you have, but only if you choose it._

"What's my natural elemental alignment?" Asuna asked.

_Fire is your natural elemental alignment._

Asuna nodded at that, before looking at the orb. "What's with this orb?" she asked, looking at it.

_The blue orb, or the red one?_

"The blue one, actually," Asuna answered.

_The blue orb is an Orb of Essence Elemental Grafting, meant to graft the Essence element to your soul. It would allow you to use said element as another natural elemental alignment._

Asuna seemed to blink, before asking, "What sort of element is Essence?"

_The Essence element is what allows one to restore life energy to people and things. Please keep in mind that it won't resurrect the dead._

Asuna nodded, before looking at the Gunpla. "Is that… the God Gundam from Mobile Fighter G-Gundam?" she asked. "What's a Gunpla of that doing here?"

I was honestly curious about that as well… why a Gunpla?

_That Gunpla is actually an armor that you can shift to and from easily in human form. It's a fire element armor, and it's able to let you defend yourself better than normal, even with the short sword you have on your hip._

Asuna nodded again. It seemed like she made up her mind, given the vigorous nodding this time.

Before she could make her choice, however, part of what the voice said clicked in my head. "Wait, hold up," I said. "What's this about 'no more than one at this time'?"

_Very astute, Kirigaya Touka. Indeed, you're free to come back later to pick out even more powers that sleep within your soul. Keep that in mind._

That seemed to soothe Asuna's features some. In fact, she walked over to the Gunpla of the God Gundam at that, picking it up and saying, "I choose the God Gundam armor. I just hope it's nothing perverted all said and done, though." With that, the Gunpla dissipated into particles, fusing with Asuna.

_Very good… you have picked your MS Girl mode. Keep in mind that it won't become active for a short time… you'll activate it on your own._

Wait… did the voice just say '_MS Girl_' mode?! I hope beyond all hope that Asuna doesn't end up taking the eventual pervy outfit lying down…!

"Hmm… I wonder what sort of armor is called 'MS Girl mode'?" Asuna asked, taking a hand and placing it under her chin.

…oh crap. She doesn't know about MS Girls! This is _definitely_ a Code Black situation!

_Now, Kirigaya Touka, it is your turn to choose for now. Please, keep what was said earlier in mind, while having a good look around._

I sighed irritably at that. As I looked at the different options, I finally settled on one, before asking, "What does this do?" What I had looked at last was the bladeless hilt from earlier, although it looked like one could fit a blade inside it, upon closer inspection.

_Ah… the Gorun Nova. It is a sword with two forms… the Physical Blade form and the Slashing Light form. It is a blade capable of even amplifying spells to destroy powerful enemies. Is this the power you choose?_

I nod, before I pick up the hilt, mere moments before a physical blade attached itself to it and was covered by a scabbard. When that was taken care of, I placed the sword on my left hip, the scabbard attaching itself to the belt.

_Alright, you have made your choices for now. In time, you will be able to return here… but who will you bring with you? Only time will tell…_

I sincerely hope that this trip to wherever is going to be less dangerous than whatever Kayaba Akihiko designed for Sword Art Online… I don't want to die any time soon!

* * *

Eventually, we made it back to where we started while inside this particular area. When we got to the wall that cropped up from what was our right, it looked like there was a door in front of us. What sort of game were we playing now…?

"Well, um…" Asuna said to me. "What do you want me to call you? Kirika, or Touka?"

I took a bit of time to think on that one, before I answered, "Call me Kirika… although I would prefer that when it's us alone or when we get back to our reality."

Asuna nodded, before we decided to open the door in front of us… and started on the first possible adventure we could have.

* * *

**Xamusel: Okay… this took me ****_way_**** longer to get out than I'd like for the length of it. Of course, I hope you all decide to review this, and tell me what you guys think of it.**

**Please note, I don't include Takeshi on the list of people to tell because he's not an author, but the guy who gives feedback on which way this goes. It would be a lie to say anything else right now.**

**Now… where will this go in the future? I hope you all decide to see where it goes from here on out.**

**Until we meet again… farewell.**


End file.
